The Yerbanians Strike Back
by nweeks3
Summary: One year has passed since Tori and her friends escaped Yerba prison and now the chancellor and his men are eager to find them. But Tori and her friends will go to extreme measures to keep from going back to Yerba.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: While I currently suffer writer's block from my Pitch Perfect fanfictions, I decided to put this story up that I wrote 2 years ago. Hope you enjoy.**

This story takes place one year after the events of Locked Up

CHAPTER 1:

In Yerba, the chancellor and has men met in his office.

"For a year now we have searched high and low for the escaped prisoners and still have yet to find them. For all we know they could be anywhere in the world." The chancellor said.

"So what do we do?" A guard said as the chancellor thinks for a few seconds.

"I've got it! We will conduct a worldwide search for the escaped prisoners. Starting with Hollywood, California." The chancellor said.

* * *

At Tori's House, Tori, Trina, and her mom are having breakfast.

"Mom, you make the best pancakes ever." Tori said.

"Well, thank you, Tori." Mrs. Vega said.

"Could you pass the syrup?" Trina asked as Tori did so before her phone rang.

"Oh, it's Cat. Let me take this." Tori said as she got up to answer her phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"Tori, quick; turn on the news; Channel 6!" Cat said as Tori went to turn on the TV.

"In other news, one year ago 8 Yerba prisoners escaped. One of them was found and accounted for 5 days after the escape, but the other 7 have yet to be found. Officials from Yerba have now begun a worldwide search for the other missing prisoners. Their first stop is here in Los Angeles." The news anchor on TV said.

"Oh, no. Trina, did you hear?" Tori asked. "Cat, call the others and warn them NOW!" She said.

"Kay kay." Cat said panicking.

"What's up?" Trina asked.

"We may have to go back to Yerba prison." Tori said worried.

"WHAT?! Oh, no, that is so NOT happening!" Trina said determined.

"Well, what do we do?" Tori asked.

"Relax, you two. I'll get our family lawyer on the phone and we'll figure something out." Mrs. Vega said.

"Okay. In the meantime, I'm going to head over to school and make sure the others are aware." Tori said.

When the scene ended, we saw a status update from Tori. It read the following...

"I don't want to go back to Yerba"

MOOD = Worried


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

At Hollywood Arts, Tori found Andre, Robbie, & Jade in the hallway.

"Hey, did you all hear the news?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, and it's freaking me out!" Andre said.

"Yeah, me too." Robbie said.

"Well, what do we do?" Jade asked.

Everyone thought of a possible answer until Tori thought of something.

"I have an idea...after school, we'll all to go my house and we'll hide in my basement. That Yerba chancellor may know where we go to school, but he doesn't know my address." Tori said.

"Okay, but why would we have to hide?" Jade asked.

"Because, what if someone gives him my address?!" Tori said.

"Okay, that's a valid point." Jade said.

* * *

In Sikowitz's classroom, Cat, Beck, & Tori passed along the news to him.

"Sikowitz, did you hear the news?" Cat asked.

"The school is closing?" Sikowitz guessed.

"No! The chancellor of Yerba and his men are coming here to try and put us back in their prison. But we don't want to go." Cat said. "Will you help us?" She asked.

"Sure. What do I have to do?" Sikowitz asked.

"Easy; we're going to hide in Tori's basement. And you and Tori's parents could be around to answer the door for us." Beck said.

"And if it's the chancellor, DON'T give us away." Tori said.

"Alright. I'll help you. Anything to keep from going back to that horrible country." Sikowitz said.

When the scene ended, we see a status update from Tori. It read the following...

"Hiding out in my basement"

MOOD = Hopeful


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Back at Tori's house, everyone arrived for the big hideout.

"Alright, Sikowitz. You know the plan, right?" Tori asked.

"Yes; if anyone comes to the door, either me or your parents will answer it." Sikowitz said.

"And don't give us away to whoever's at the door." Trina said.

"Let the hideout begin." Beck said.

2 hours later, everyone started to get hungry.

"You know what I'm in the mood for?" Andre asked.

"Pizza?" Beck guessed.

"That's a great idea. Let's order a pizza." Cat said.

"Okay, what do you guys want on it?" Tori asked.

"Pepperoni!" Andre, Robbie, & Beck said.

"How about a veggie pizza as well." Jade suggested.

Tori picked up her phone and ordered the pizzas.

"Yes, I'd like to order 2 large pizzas: One pepperoni, one veggie." Tori said on the phone.

30 minutes later, the doorbell rang and Sikowitz answered it.

"Tori, pizza's here." Sikowitz said as Tori handed him money and Sikowitz gave the money to the delivery driver.

"Yay, our pizza's here. Let's eat." Cat said happily.

1 hour later, they were all full from the pizza.

"Well, we still have some left over." Beck said.

"Mom, can you put the leftovers in the fridge?" Tori asked as her mom grabbed the leftover pizza slices to be put in the fridge.

After the leftovers were put away, the doorbell rang again and Sikowitz answered it.

"Can I help you?" Sikowitz asked.

"Where are they?!" The chancellor yelled.

"Uh, I don't know who you're talking about." Sikowitz said.

"Don't play dumb! Where are Tori Vega and her friends?" The chancellor asked.

"One second." Sikowitz said closing the door. "Tori, the chancellor's here. Take cover!" He said warning them.

Tori and her friends screamed in panic as the chancellor broke into the house.

"Who are you talking to?" The chancellor asked as he looked around until he saw the basement door open.

"Uh, you don't want to go down there." Sikowitz said trying to stop the chancellor from looking.

"Step aside!" The chancellor said as he turned on the basement light and found Tori & her friends. "AH-HA!" He exclaimed as Tori and friends screamed in panic.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Dan Schnieder shows been known on occasion to recycle characters from other shows for cameo appearances. So I thought I'd give that a try here.**

After the chancellor found Tori & friends in the basement

"You all are going back to Yerba prison for life!" The chancellor yelled before the doorbell rang.

"NO! You cannot take us back to that horrible country. In fact, we all refuse to go. Right, guys." Tori said panicked as everyone agreed.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Tori Vega." A male voice said.

"And you are?" Tori asked.

"Gary Barclay attorney at law." He said.

"Oh, thank you for coming. Can you please help us?" Tori asked sounding desperate.

"Well, judging by what your mom said on the phone, there's only one way to settle this matter: I've called the county judge, and she has agreed to meet with you all at the county courthouse tomorrow morning." Gary said as Tori & friends felt a small sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much." Tori said as Gary exited the house.

"Very well, we'll see what happens tomorrow." The chancellor said.

"Wait a second, weren't you blind when we left Yerba?" Tori asked as she noticed one of the chancellor's eyes was no longer patched up.

"Well, 3 months after your escape, I got the damaged eye fixed. Most importantly, I will see you all at the courthouse tomorrow." The chancellor said.

When the scene ends, we see a status update from Tori. It reads the following...

"Heading to court hoping for the best"

MOOD = Nervous

* * *

At the LA County Courthouse the next day, Tori & friends were hoping for a fair trial.

"All rise. LA County Court is now in session. The honorable Mindy Crenshaw presiding. Please rise." The bailiff said as everyone did so.

"You may be seated" Mindy said banging her gavel. "Now this trial was called to determine if Tori Vega and her friends will have to go back to Yerba or not. Tori Vega, you have the floor." She continued.

"Thank you, your honor." Tori said standing up.

"One year ago, my friends and I traveled to Yerba for spring break. Little did we know that it turned out to be the worst country ever. Anyway, this one night we were performing a song for the chancellor and at one point, my shoe hit the chancellor in the eye blinding him which apparently he got fixed." Tori explained.

"But I thought you admitted to..." The chancellor started before being interrupted by Mindy banging her gavel three times.

"Silence!" Mindy yelled. "Tori, please continue." She said as Tori did so.

"Thank you. As I was saying, after my shoe malfunction, the chancellor sentanced me to 4 years in prison. The next day, my friends tried to get me released. But just as they were about to succeed, my friend Robbie accidently killed the chanellor's pet octopus. As a result, they all ended up in prison with me. So we all had to escape or else people at school and our parents would've wondered where we were." Tori explained.

"I see. So the rest of you did nothing wrong?" Mindy asked.

"Yes." Andre, Beck, Cat, Jade, & Trina responded.

"Very well. After hearing your side of the story I am going to do some thinking about this, and I will have the verdict to you in about an hour." Mindy said banging her gavel before exiting into her chambers.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think the verdict will be? Find out next time in the exciting conclusion.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

1 hour later, Mindy was about to return with the verdict as Tori & her friends became more stressed than earlier.

"I hope she doesn't make us go back to Yerba." Tori said worried.

"Yeah, me too." Robbie said also worried as Mindy returned.

"Okay, everyone. The verdict is in. None of you kids will have to go back to Yerba." Mindy said as Tori & her friends felt a sigh of relief.

"However...Tori Vega, Robbie Shapiro, as punishment for both temporarily blinding the chancellor and for accidently killing his pet,

I sentance the two of you to 100 hours of community service. You will both do 4 hours a day starting tomorrow." She continued before banging her gavel. "Court dismissed!" She said as the chancellor scoffed before exiting the courtroom.

After they heard the verdict, Tori and her friends celebrated after learning they would not have to return to Yerba.

When the scene ended, we saw a status update from Tori. It read the following...

"Robbie and I got community service. At least it beats going back to Yerba"

MOOD = Relieved

* * *

The next day at some unknown street, Tori & Robbie were cleaning up trash for their required community service.

"Well, picking up trash under the highway is not the best thing in the world, but it sure beats going back to prison." Tori said slightly relieved.

"Yeah, no kidding." Robbie agreed.

"Missed a spot." Rex pointed out.

"I'm getting to it." Robbie said as Jade sat on a lawn chair nearby.

"Wow, watching you two do community service. I'm going to enjoy this month." Jade said.

"Jade?!" Tori said slightly offended.

"Get out of here!" Robbie said.

"Nah, I'm going to stay here, enjoy my freedom, and watch you pick up trash for the next month." Jade said.

"Fine. You can stay." Tori said not looking too happy about the decision as she & Robbie continued to pick up trash, while Jade lounged in the shade.

THE END!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: And that's it. My second ever Victorious fanfiction. For those of you who follow my Pitch Perfect fanfictions, my current story The Unexpected Romance has been on hiatus for a while, but I am now getting back into that story and the next chapter will go up tomorrow.**


End file.
